Tickle Away the Sniffles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha's allergies act up, Jocu and Vivo have the perfect cure to clear their sneezy noses.


**Another one by guestsurprise and I! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel were sneezing like crazy! Their allergies had gotten out of control and they didn't know what to do!

"I think we need more than tissue." Sasha said, now covering her nose.

"But we've taken all of what the doctor said; nothing's working!" Rachel said in a frustrated tone.

"But we gotta get better or we won't be ready for the picnic Jocu and Vivo said we could go to."

"The picnic is in two days and nothing is helping us."

"I guess we gotta tell them the bad news." Sasha said with a sad heart.

Meanwhile, Jocu was taking a nap when his ears perked up.

"Sasha and Rachel? Wonder why they are so sad," He said, now opening both eyes and looking into the distance.

"What's wrong Jocu?" Vivo asked, now opening one eye. All of the brothers had been sleeping outside under the large, feather trees.

"The girls…they sound upset and sad." Jocu said, now looking out into the distance.

"I wonder what it could be?" Vivo thought outloud.

"Let me guess; are you two going to check it out?" Blithe chuckled.

"Of course." Jocu smiled, now standing.

"Hey, I wanna come!" Vivo said.

"Vivo…"

"C'mon I did great with my last mission; we make a great team!"

"Alright alright. You can come, but don't get used to this. I am the one who guards Earth," Jocu smiled.

"I know I know!" Vivo smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. And with those words, they teleported to Earth. They landed right on top of Sasha's bed, startling both girls so much that both got down and slid under the bed.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Vivo asked.

"Well they were here a minute ago," Jocu chuckled. At that moment, they heard a small whimper under the bed. Smiling at each other, both brothers got down and hung upside down, now seeing them under the bed.

"Hey there!" He chuckled.

"Now don't be scared; it's just us," Jocu smiled, now reaching out and touching their faces gently.

"Gosh, you guys scared us!" Sasha laughed, now climbing out.

"I wasn't scared," Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Jocu laughed, now gently pulling Rachel out and tickling her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOCU! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Why?"

"B-Because I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAN'T STAND IT!" Rachel laughed harder. Meanwhile, Vivo turned and gave Sasha an evil look.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasha said, now protecting her sides.

"C'mere!" Vivo smiled, now pinning her down and rubbing against her, making her laugh hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIVO!"

"Now you two; tell me why you both were so blue earlier," Jocu said, now picking up both girls and sitting them on his lap.

"Well, we're having a lot of trouble with our allergies guys. We may not be able to go to that picnic with you guys after all." Sasha said sadly.

"What?! But you both worked so hard to plan it!" Vivo said sadly.

"Don't be sad buddy; we can help you both," Jocu smiled.

"Allergies huh? So it's your nose that's the trouble huh?" Vivo asked.

"Yeah, mine and Sasha's." Rachel said grimly.

"Aww c'mon…don't be so grim," Jocu smiled, now rubbing his face into her neck and his tail under her nose, making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCU! A-AH-ACHOOOO!" Rachel sneezed. Suddenly, Jocu leaned up and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! We'll clear your nasal passages with some tickles under those noses!" Jocu said.

"What?!" Both girls squeaked.

"That's a great idea!" Vivo chimed in. Both girls were in shock as the two tickle monsters started walking towards them and wiggling their tails and making long feathers appear in their hands!

"RUN!" Rachel screamed.

The girls tried to get away, but the tickle monsters tackled them and pinned them down.

"Don't worry, girls! We'll have you cured in no time!" Jocu said. With a snap of his fingers, the girls were in Jocu's Tickle dungeon!

Jocu and Vivo strapped them down to two torture racks. Stretching them good enough so they couldn't, the brothers were ready to begin.

"This is insane! Let us out of here!" Sasha yelled. "ACHOO!" She sniffled.

"But you girls need your noses cleared." Vivo cooed, holding up his feather.

Sasha gulped.

"Our tickle is just what you need!" said Jocu, feather in hand.

"Tickle our allergies away?! You guys are crazy!" Rachel turned away. "It won't work! And we're not gonna sneeze-Achoo! For you!"

"Oh, trust me. You will..." Jocu held Rachel's face towards him. With his fluffy feather, Jocu began brushing it against Rachel's nostrils.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, no! No!" Rachel begged.

Jocu chuckled and leaned in closer and whispered. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

Rachel whimpered and struggled as the sneezy sensation grew, but Shen had to fight it.

Vivo slid his feather slowly and teasingly around and under Sasha's nose. "Tickle, tickle!"

Sasha's heart drummed and her eyes fluttered as her nose was tickled terribly.

It took every ounce of strength for the girls to fight off the urge to sneeze. But those feather's tickled so badly, the sneezes grew within their noses.

"Wouldn't a sneeze feel SO good right now?" Jocu whispered.

Rachel clenched his teeth. Jocu's taunting made it worse.

"Does Sashy wanna sneeze?" Vivo cooed. "Just a little sneeeeze?"

Sasha whined and squeaked. But she had to fight it.

Finally, the brothers stopped. The girls took a much needed breath.

"They're tougher than we thought, Brother!" Vivo said. "Our feathers didn't work!"

"Then we must use our secret weapon, Vivo." Jocu raised his tail.

"Ah, yes." Vivo raised his tail as well.

Holding their heads again, the tickle monsters used the black furry tips of their tails and tickled the girls' noses.

"AH! EEEEE!" Rachel gasped.

Sasha squeaked and sniffled.

Their tails tickled worse than the feathers! Now it even more difficult to fight off the growing sneezes.

Jocu's thin tip wiggled inside Rachel's nostril. "Kitchy, kitchy, koooo!"

Rachel was losing it.

Vivo used two tails to tickle both the inside of Sasha's nostrils. Poor Sasha was using every drop of focus in order not to sneeze.

"My, you girls looked troubled..." Jocu purred, admiring their cringing faces.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna sneeze?" Vivo whispered as he tickled. "Like a really, big, sneeze? Ah...ah...ah..."

Vivo's taunting was driving Sasha crazy. Both girls were suffering.

Right then, the brothers used their free hands to tickle Rachel and Sasha's stomachs.

The sudden surprise of finally breaks their concentration, causing the sneezes to erupt with great force.

"AH-AAAAACHOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel sneezed.

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasha sneezed.

Jocu smiled in success. "Gesundheit." He and Vivo continued to tickle their noses.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! A-ACHOOO! ACHOO! A-ACHOO! A-A-ACHOO! ACHOO! A-ACHOOOOO! ACHOOOO! A-ACHOO! A-A-A-ACHOOOOOOOO!"

The sisters gave in. They had no choice but to admit defeat.

"My! Aren't we sneezy!" Vivo laughed, tickling Sasha's nose and stomach at the same time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-A-ACHOO! Q-QUIT IT-ACHOO! VIVO! ACHOOOO!" Sasha laughed and sneezed at the same time.

"Why? Laughter is the best medicine!" Jocu teased, tickling Rachel's belly with his claws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAACHOO! WE-ACHOO! KNOHOHOHOW! AAACHOOOOOO!" Rachel screamed with sneezes and laughs.

"PLEHEEHEEASE! ACHOOOO! HAVE! ACHOO! MERCY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAACHOOOO!" Sasha pleaded.

At last, the brothers stopped. They took some tissues and had the girls blow their noses.

"Feel better now?" Jocu smiled.

"Much." Rachel sighed.

They released the girls and scooped them into their arms.

"Let's get you girls to bed." Vivo said, cuddling against Sasha's face.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Sasha giggled. "Yes, please!"

And with that, Jocu and Vivo brought Rachel and Sasha to Jocu's room and placed them on the huge, fluffy bed.

"You girls can stay with us for when it's time for the picnic." Jocu said. "My home is your home."

The girls sprawled out and hummed blissfully, the bed's softness enticing their senses.

"So soft..." Sasha moaned, her eyes dull.

Rachel stretched herself far and wide. "Very soft. Mmmm..."

Jocu winked at the living bed. He knew it's soothing magic was making the girls more and more relaxed.

"So, will you girls stay as our guests for a while?" asked Jocu.

Rachel opened her eyes. "Well...I don't know-"

The bed's covers came alive and began massaging Rachel and Sasha's shoulders.

The girls let out deep, relaxed moans and sighs. Now, they didn't want to leave.

"Mm-hmmm..." Rachel nodded dreamily, a big goofy grin on her face.

Sasha had already closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Chuckling, the princes quietly left the room, leaving their beloved friends to rest peacefully in the enchanted bedroom.


End file.
